warrior cats a new clan
by bassylover
Summary: a few cats from each clan have formed a new clan, help name the clan and create your own cat just pm me your ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**so this will work by you, my readers to pm me a warrior cat or an idea your itching to have in the story about the new warrior clan ... not all will be used so them good!**

the clan so far:

leader: silverstar, a silver she-cat with a black paw and green eyes.

deputy: thistlepelt, a light brown tom with a spiky pelt

medicinecat: none

warriors: nighttooth, a black tom with a single tooth that comes over his lip

rushwing, a fast and fluffy gray she-cat

apprentices: none

queens: sunfur, an orange tabby she-cat mother of finchkit and owlkit.

a silver cat jumped from the arms of twoleg and ran to the forest where her clan waited for her. she felt as though she could run forever now that the filthy twoleg had let her go. she ran until she saw the ridge of the camp where all the cats who had joined her had their camp. she entered the camp happily and yowled,"all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet at the tree for a clan meeting!" she then padded up to the tree in the center of the clearing and climbed nimbly to the lowest branch while her small clan began too gather underneath her.

"what is it silverstar?" sunfur meowed anxiously "did that twoleg follow you?" she circled her two kits and held them close with her tail and thistlepelt licked her reassuring his mate.

siverstar shock her head and purred," oh no, it'll think twice before following me i gave him a scratch to remember me by. i called this meeting to tell you all of a decision i have come to with thistlefur" he nodded at her to continue," our new clan has precious few warriors and no apprentices, it is the sixth moon for our two kits." tje cats below her began to purr and meow their delight as the clan would have more warriors soon.

finchkit and owlkit padded nervously to the tree and looked up as silverstar made her way down," owlkit and finchkit,you have learned what it means to be a clan cat and now you will train as an apprentices, from this day on ,until you recieve your warrior names you will be known as finchpaw and owlpaw." she rested her muzzle on each of their heads as she named them and meowed,"rushwing, you have served your clan well and are ready for an apprentice i trust you to teach owlpaw loyalty and skill as you have shown." the warrior greeted her apprentice and dipped her head to silverstar,the leader continued,"and finchpaw i have chosen to mentor you myself, i will teach you courage and the skill you need to become a warrior." she touched noses with finchpaw and finished" this clan meeting is over"

"owlpaw!finchpaw!" the clan yowled the names of the new apprentices and greeted them with warmth into the clan. sunfur and thistlepelt both beamed with pride as their kits raced off to make their nests in the apprentice den. silverstar wound around her deputy and meowed,"come." she walked away without looking back to if he had followed and he joined her in the leaders den in the base of the tree.

silverstar looked at her deputy and told him simply," i'm expecting kits." his mouth fell open and he stammered on words then fell silent. silverstar went on,"the clan is not to know yet. but if i do have kits you will need to take over the clan until they are apprenticed."

" b-but what about finchpaw?" the deputy asked," what about the warrior code?" thistlepelt blurted out and then looked embarrassed to have said it.

"i will still train my apprentice and he will become a warrior, plus there is nothing in the warrior code to prevent a leader from having kits or a mate. and before you ask," silverstar sighed" my mate is nighttooth." thistlepelt bowed his head and walked out of his leader's den

 **sorry it was short! and if you want to pm me about a warrior i need to know the** **following**

 **name**

 **age(kit, apprentice,warrior,elder)**

 **what they look like (pelt and eyes, height,any markings)**

 **what you want them to be ( warrior, future deputy or medicinecat)**

 **and finally personality (who are they?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**the clan has a new warrior today, firestorm is an orange tom with blue-green eyes. again i say you can make a warrior for me or name the clan look to the end of ch.1 for instructions! thanks for reading!**

 **the clan so far**

leader: silverstar, a silver she-cat with a black paw (apprentice: finchpaw)

deputy: thistlepelt, a light brown tom with a spiky pelt

medicinecat: none

warriors, nighttooth, a long-toothed black tom

sunfur, an orange tabby she-cat

rushwing, a fast and fluffy gray she-cat (apprentice: owlpaw)

apprentices: owlpaw, a dark brown tabby tom

finchpaw,orange and white she-cat

queens: none

elders: none

thistlepelt's head hung low the rest of sun-high and the clan had noticed. he did as his leader had told him and kept her secret. when sunfur came up to him and asked," is something wrong" her eyes shone with concern and she pressed her muzzle to his flank. he licked her ear and told her all was well.

silverstar called to finchpaw. the new apprentice dashed from the holly bush that made made the apprentices den. the small she-cat stood in front of silverstar and mewed," yes mentor? what is my task?" silverstar let out a _marrow_ of laughter and licked her apprentice's head between the ears," you can call me silverstar, it is my name after all. and now that you have a den, i'll show you the territory." the young cat looked confused for a moment then quickly recovered," can we go with rushwing and owlpaw?" she asked excitedly and was nearly jumping up and down," i want to see the outside of camp with my littermate the same way i saw the camp." she explained to her mentor. silverstar thought for a moment then nodded and sent finchpaw to go get the others.

the four cats gathered at the entrance of the camp and silverstar called to her deputy," thistlepelt! arrange the patrols i'm laeving with finchpaw and the others." they all padded out of the prickly thorn tunnle into the meadow behind them silverstar could still hear the clan meowing. she and rushwing spoke at the same time," this is the meadow." the two laughed and continued the tour, " here we train for battle and hunt rabbit," silverstar explained alone this time. rushwing opened her jaws and sniffed the air," what do you two scent?" she tested the apprentices. they both parted their jaws and thought, then owlpaw meowed," i think theres a bird near here." and finch paw mewed," um, is that another clan? i smell cats but different from us." she looked at silverstar, who nodded and said," very good both of you! there is a black bird in those trees," she pointed with her tail," and finchpaw that is thunder clan we live behind their territory remember their scent."

next the cats went to the old oak, where the fox den had been before nighttoth and sunfur had filled it in and chased out the fox. after owlpaw tried to climb it and fell from the lowest brach the four moved on. " this place is where we go to rest our dead warriors. you must not come here to offten." rushwing warned the young cats. silverstar brought them to the forest next, her apprentice scented the air and her eyes narrowed, she hissed to her group," an intruder!" they all scented the air and realized that she was right a cat not from any of the clans had been here recently. " it's a tom by the smell of it and he had his share of our prey!" owlpaw spat and scratched at the earth underpaw. silverstar meowed," we know you are here!" a bramble not far ahead and a dark orange tom with mangy unkept fur crawled out into the open. his green gaze locked with silverstar and he snarled," so what? i'm try'n to survive a bit longer." his voice was hard and fierce," how about you move along and leave me alone?"

finchpaw hissed meanly at the tom," this is our territory! you cant stay and we wont leave!" she spat at him and unseathed her thorn-sharp claws. silverstar brushed her tail across finchpaw's mouth to quiet her. but owlpaw spoke up," get out of our territory or you'll have a torn up pelt missing half the fur!" the large tom laughed he looked at the small apprentice and meowed," oh? well what will two queens and a couple of kits do to make that happen?" owlpaw ran forward and raked his claws over the toms muzzle. a few blood droplet flew to the ground from the tiny wound. taken aback the tom stumbled and fell back into the tugging bramble bush. finchpaw joined her brother as they ran in and out of the toms range and swiped at him over and over again. owlpaw yowled," we seem to have beaten you without the two _warriors_ that you foolishly called queens!." he niped hard at the toms hind leg and finch paw latched onto his tail. the tom screetched and lunged at owlpaw he bit into the apprentice's scruff and flung him into a tree. owlpaw scrambled to his paws as rushwing hissed and batted at the toms eyes spraying blood with every stike. finch paw clawed heer way up his back while the was focused on her brother's mentor, finchpaw snarled and bit into his ear and clung to the whirling tom as he tried to knock her off of his back. he rolled over and silverstar's yowl made all the cats freeze," stop! this is madness!" she grabbed the tom by the scruff and pulled him off of her apprentice then she and rushwing pinned him to the ground," what is your name?" the clan leader demanded

"i'm firestorm," the tom huffed he now stood in the high tree as he explained to the clan that he wanted to join," i believe starclan have wished me to be a part of your clan." firestorm leaped down and silverstar jumped to her place," it seems that we haave a new warrior, because he knows of starclan and has a warrior name without belonging to any clan he will become a warrior of our's!" the clan meowed it's approval and silverstar ended the clan meeting.

thistle claw showed him the warrior den and helped him make a nest it seemed that firestorm was going to fit in


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! thanks for reading! if you want to send me ideas or a new warrior plz pm me! or put it in your reviews! i hope you will continue to read my work! and i hope you will enjoy! i own zero of the characters you would see in the real novles!**

the clan so far:

leader:silverstar,a silver she-cat with a black paw and green eyes.(apprentice: finchpaw)

deputy:thistlepelt, a light brown tom with a spikey pelt.

medicinecat: none.

warriors:nighttooth, a long-toothed black tom

rushwing,a fast and fluffy gray she-cat.(apprentice: owlpaw)

sunfur,an orange she-cat with amber eyes.

firestorm, an orange tabby tom with blue-green eyes.

apprentices:finchpaw,an orangeand white she-cat

owlpaw, a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

queens: none

elders: none

Rushwing looked pridefully at her young apprentice," Owlpaw you did very well!" the dark tom had excelled in battle training and hunting as well. and he had only been apprenticed a moon ago! Owlpaw lifted his chin at the praise and puffed out his chest, he knew he would make a good warrior for his clan!he would be the best he could. Silverstar purred deep in her throat as finch paw ducked under her brother's paws and knocked him to his back, she pummeled his soft belly with seethed claws until Owlpaw was mewling like a kit! "that's enough Finchpaw," Silverstar meowed" he will not make the mistake to forgett his battle again, i'm sure" the clan leader purred again as the two apprentices scrabbled in the dirt a bit longer.

when they returned back to the camp Silverstar called to her deputy while the others went to get some fresh-kill from the fresh-kill pile. Silverstar meowed," we must choose who will go to the gathering tonight, i want to bring the new apprentices," Thistlepelt nodded and replied," yes they need to have the experience, it will help their training." he was talking to his leader but watching his kits as they ate and talked excitedly," shall we let firestorm come as well?" he asked Silverstar as she licked her chest fur. the clan leader had been thinking of her newest warrior lately and mewed," i think it would be wise to let him meet the original four clans." firestorm had hunted and patrolled with his new clan and showed his bravery and strength, the gathering would test his loyalty and show if he would stay with his weaker clan.

Silverstar lead her clan through the grss and brush to the hollow where the clans gathered under the truce of the full moon. with her she had: thistlepelt,sunfur, nighttooth, firestorm, rushwing, owlpaw and finchpaw. at the camp she had left:no cat but the other clans didn't need to know that. Silverstar greeted the other leaders: Firestar of thunderclan, Leopardstar of riverclan, Tallstar of windclan and Blackstar of shadowclan. she dipped her head respectfully and they all did the same in return. Firestar's yowl echoed in the hollow," cats of all clans let this gathering under silverpelt and starclan begin!" he stepped to the front of the grate rock and went on" thunderclan has been well fed this green-leaf and has two new apprentices," his eyes fell on two young cats," Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw!" the clans cheered for the new apprentices and Firestar stepped back to let Leopardstar speak next," riverclan has many fish in the river and many herbs on it's banks we have thanks to give," the clans all shifted " we thank thunderclan for the gift of sunning rocks and warn all clans that our borders are well patrolled." she stepped back to let Blackstar take his turn," we have no news other then prey is running well with us and we will also patrol our borders more fully." he too stepped back and let Tallstar speak," windclan has a new warrior!" all the cats in the hollow yowled their approval, becoming a warrior is a big deal," Onewisker!" every cat meowed the warrior's name and finally it was Silverstar's turn," our clan grows and becomes stronger! we have two new apprentices!" her eyes gleamed as she looked at them," Finchpaw, and Owlpaw!" the new clan yowled the loudest and chanted the names.

the gathering ended and all the clans went back to their own camps to continue as they always do." did you imagine there would be so many cats!?" Finchpaw was mewing to her brother, he shook his head and answered,"I've never seen so many in my life!" the two youngest cats were chattering anxiously. firestorm had still gone home with his clan and proved his loyalty. he hissed loudly when they got back to camp. so did every other cat in the clan. in the center of the clearing under the high tree sat four cats: two toms one with light blue fur and deep green eyes the other with black and tan fur this one was smaller and huddled up next to one of the two she-cats. the larger she-cat was a light cream color and had ice blue eyes she licked the small tom at her paws and the other she-cat was a light gray color with blue splotches covering her back and flanks.

" who are you and why do you invade our clan's camp?" Thistlepelt growled, the large tom padded forward, and meowed calmly," i am Whispertail," his voice was tired and husky," we have left our clans to join yours." Nighttooth hissed," how do we know you wont leave us as well?!" Silverstar swished her tail telling him to hush." let Whispertail finish," thew clan leader meowed. the blue tom nodded and continued," we have left our clans to join your because we know you are small and weak, we know of a coming attack from shadowclan," he had all attention now," this is my son, Shadekit." he pointed with his tail to the small tom," and this is my mate Dewwhisker," he pointed now to the cream colored she-cat," and her apprentice, Spiritpaw." so there was Whispertail,Dewwhisker,Spiritpaw, and Shadekit. Silverstar nodded and told the new cats to follow her she went to her den among the roots of the tree.

" why?" the clan leader aked. Dewwhisker looked confused," why what?" she asked. Silverstar sighed and meowed," why come and tell of attack? why bring a small kit? why join our clan?" the silver she-cat watched the new comers fumble for answers, " because!" the apprentice,Spiritpaw lashed her tail," we don't think it's right to fight a new clan! you are trying to start a bigger clan and need time!" Silverstar nodded and said "i will talk to my deputy you may stay until i make a decision."


	4. Chapter 4

the clan so far:

leader: silverstar, a silver she-cat with a black paw(apprentice: finchpaw)

deputy: thistlepelt, a spickey light brown tom

medicine cat: none

warriors: nighttooth, a long-toothed black tom

rushwing, a fast and fluffy grey she-cat(apprentice:owlpaw)

sunfur, an orange she-cat with amber eyes

firestorm, an orange tom with blue-green eyes

dewwhisker, a light cream colored she-cat(apprentice:spiritpaw)

whispertail, a large russian blue tom

apprentices: finchpaw: a small orange and white she-cat

owlpaw, a dark brown tabby tom

spiritpaw, a light gray she-cat with silver splotches

queens: none

kits: shadekit, a russian blue tom with darker specks of fur

elders: none

the four new comers had been granted permission to join the clan so long as they were loyal, the kit stays in the nersery most of the time, he is old enough to eat fresh-kill but he still is only 4 moons. silverstar had led a patrol to the shadowclan border and heavily scented the line of pines that marked it. if a battle was to come the clan would fight til their last warrior and all blood was spilled.

silverstar decided to take her apprentice out for battle training and was joined by spiritpaw, owlpaw and their mentors. when they reached the meadow silverstar turned to the three younger cats and meowed," so we need to prepare fore invasion," the clan leader looked to owlpaw," owlpaw your defending your camp,you two," she looked now at the other apprentices," will be invading warriors." a dangerous gleam shone in spiritpaw's eyes as she crouched to attack owlpaw. the brown tabby tom stood his ground and hissed," you'll never get past me!" finchpaw purred at her brother and lunged at him in the same insistent. owlpaw dodged to the side and raked his paws along his litter mate's flank. with a yowl spiritpaw dashed in and out while nipping sharply at owlpaw's hind legs and tail.

in the end owlpaw was beaten and the other two got to pick the first pieces of fresh-kill from the pile. the clan was sharing tongues outside their dens. they talked quietly and ate. silverstar purred, her clan was doing well and she thought that she could really trust firestorm. he was a strong and loyal warrior. and the four new cats had been hunting and training with the otherss as well they seemed to be true to their word. thistlepelt came up to his leader and dipped his head in greeting," silverstar it has been nearly two moons now you are obliviously going to kit soon, you must move to the nersery, with all due respect i ask that you find a temporary mentor for finchpaw and let me lead the clan to the coming gathering." silverstar sighed she had expected this but it was still hard not to be with her clan she nodded and warily padded to the nursery. she would leave thistlepelt in charge.

 **shadekit's pov**

shadekit batted at the moss ball as it bounced again. he purred with satisfaction as the clump of moss got caught between his pin-prick claws. he plucked it from them with his teeth and tossed it in the air again. suddenly the brambles at the entrance began to shake, and the leader came in with a swollen belly and a pair of tired eyes. shadekit poked silverstar's belly gently and mewed," will you have kits?" he asked curiously. shadekit hadn't had any other kits to play with in his other clan... he wanted to have some new friends. the tiny blue kit pounced on the moss ball and flung it too silverstar, she swatted it away and meowed," yes, and i'm very tired so please play with the apprentices instead of me." her meow was kind but shadekit flinched, he was not used to speaking with any-cat other the whispertail.

three nights later shade kit saw awoke by a gasp in the nursery. he lifted his small head and blinked his eyes slowly. the other cat, silverstar began to grunt and then yowled in pain. shadekit leaped out of his nest and ran to the clearing," help!" he wailed as the rest of the clan began to stir and join at the entrance to the nursery. shadekit's heart thumped loudly in his chest he looked wide eyed into the den when another yowl came. he was suddenly picked up by his scruff and began to flick his paws out," let go!" he mewed and was hushed by his father who had brought him to the apprentice's den. whisperertail nudged the kit through and meowed," sleep in here for tonight, silverstar is fine." whispertail licked his kit and left to join the others.

shadekit hadnt been able to sleep that night, he was to frightened by the leader's moans and wails. he was now being led back to the nursery and could smell three new cat scents. he sniffed the air excitedly and entered the den. shadekit purred when he saw the three scraps of fur suckling. silverstar purred too and meowed," come and meet them." shadekit padded up to the queen and watched the new kits," have they got names yet?" silverstar nodded and replied,"moonkit, starkit, and skykit." she named the young ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello! i have made it to chapter five! i know its been a boring story so far... sorry about that! i have finally come to the real plot! i will name the clan and tell a new part of the story in this chapter. and thanks to all of my readers that have given me ideas! i also thank those who simply read my stories! and sorry if your warrior was not used.**

the clan so far:

leader: silverstar, a silver she-cat with one black paw(apprentice: finchpaw)

deputy: thistlepelt, a light brown tom with spiky fur

medicine cat: moonpaw, a pure white she-cat with black eyes

warriors: nighttooth, a long-toothed black tom

rushwing, a fast ans fluffy gray she-cat(apprentice: owlpaw)

sunfur, an orange tabby she-cat

firestorm, an orange tom with green-blue eyes

dewwhisker, a light cream colored she-cat(apprentice: spiritpaw)

whispertail, a large Russian blue tom

apprentices: owlpaw,a dark brown tabby tom

finchpaw,a small orange and white she-cat

spiritpaw, a light gray she-cat with silver splotches

moonpaw, a pure white she-cat with black eyes

queens: silverstar, the clan leader mother of moonpaw, starkit, and skykit

kits: skykit, a tortishell tom withan orange tail

starkit, a slim black tom specked with white

elders: none

shadekit licked his paw and set it down gently, he winced as the thorn in his _pad_ went deeper. the kit quickly picked up his foot again and began licking. he had stepped on the thorn earlier and it had bothered him all sun high. so now he sat in the empty medicine cat den and tried to ease the pain. a twig snapped at the entrance to the den and shadekit pricked his ears, he waited for another sound but none came. he scented the air with his jaws parted. he could easily tell that the newest kits had joined him in the den. he meowed," come on out, there's no reason to hide." and in response three small cats padded up to him. one of them a small black tom batted at shadekit's tail playfully. the others skykit and moon kit looked at him with their big black and green eyes. shadekit pulled his tail away and tucked it carefully under himself. he forgot momentarily about his sore paw and put it down on the hard stone floor of the den. he yelped in alarm as pain jarred him again.

"are you okay?" moonkit asked, she looked worried while the other kits looked frightened. shadekit was older and bigger then silverstar's kits so he tried to reassure them," im fine," he mewed," just a sore paw, thats all." moonkit scampered up to shadekit and gazed at his now bleeding pad. she hoocked her tiny teeth around the thorn and tugged. it came out. shadekit purred as the white kit then began to lick the wound, she was good at this, and his paw no longer hurt.

by the time sun down had come all the kits were in the nersery. they snuggled together against silverstar's belly. all except for shadekit. his mother wasnt here. she refused to join the new clan when whispertail, shadekit's father, had lead him here. shade kit curled by himself in his mossy nest, he closed his eyes and dreamt. _shadekit stood in the clearing, he was walking along the path that his clanmates had made for him. silverstar dipped her haed and began the ceremony. shadekit could hardly keep from jumping up and down on his paws. he was going to become an apprentice! when silverstar deemed him as shadepaw he nearly fainted with happiness. then she meowed," nightooth, you are ready for an apprentice..."_

 **moonkit's pov:**

moonkit stretched her legs and tail till they quivered. she had just woken up, and she had to find her mother. moonkit had visited starclan inher dreams, they told her she was to become the clan's medicine cat! when she pulled the thorn from shadekit's paw she had felt like she was really helping! she knew she wanted to be the one to help all her clanmates like that. she parted her jaws to scent the air and soon picked up her mother's scent. she padded to the high-tree where silverstar sat talking with nighttooth," i would be honored to take him as an apprentice." the black warrior was saying. moonkit mewed," silversatr, starclan has sent me to you to serve the clan as more then a warrior." the clan leader sent nighttooth on his way and looked at moonkit," how could you ever serve the clan anymore then a warrior?" her voice was amussed as if all kits said the same thing.

moonkit meowed," i want to be the clan's medicine cat." she held her littler head high and her tail wrapped around her paws. silverstar asked one simple word,"why?" the white kit explained her dream," starclan told me it was my destiny. i met a cat like you... only she was all silver and blue, she said her name was..." but silverstar cut off the kit and mewed," bluestar." moonkit nodded excitedly and said," yes!yes thats it! she said that moonclan needed me. she sent me to you." the clan leader was quiet for a long moment and then she meowed," moonclan?" moonkit nodded again and replied," silverstar called us cats of moon clan. is that true? mother are we cats of moonclan?" silverstar didnt answer.

 **i will put out chapter six soon! i hope you like my story so far and will continue reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i am so sorry! to all my readers i say this! it has taken me forever to come back to this story! again i say im so so so sorry! well i hope you can forgive and forget! enjoy chapter six!**

the clan so far:

leader: silverstar, a silver she-cat with one black paw(apprentice: finchpaw)

deputy: thistlepelt, a light brown tom with spiky fur

medicine cat: moonpaw, a pure white she-cat with black eyes

warriors: nighttooth, a long-toothed black tom

rushwing, a fast ans fluffy gray she-cat(apprentice: owlpaw)

sunfur, an orange tabby she-cat

firestorm, an orange tom with green-blue eyes

dewwhisker, a light cream colored she-cat(apprentice: spiritpaw)

whispertail, a large Russian blue tom

apprentices: owlpaw,a dark brown tabby tom

finchpaw,a small orange and white she-cat

spiritpaw, a light gray she-cat with silver splotches

moonpaw, a pure white she-cat with black eyes

queens: silverstar, the clan leader mother of moonpaw, starkit, and skykit

kits: skykit, a tortishell tom withan orange tail

starkit, a slim black tom specked with white

elders: none

 **moonkits POV** :

moonkit sat absolutely still as she watched her mother. Silverstar looked up at silver-pelt and sighed, "If starclan wishes, then we must comply." moonkit starred in confusion, "um, what do you mean?" the small white kit asked. the clan leader bowed her head to look at her kit, "it means you are the medicine cat of moonclan." climbing to the branch of the high-tree, silverstar yowled, "every cat who catches their own prey, gather here beneath the high-tree for a clan meeting!" her voice carried over moonkit as her clanmates filed out of dens and into the clearing. moonkit blinked a few times when she heard her name called in the wind, " _moonpaw"_ it said, " _moonpaw, moonpaw."_ many cats mewed all together as they cheered for her... but she was moon _kit!_ owlpaw and finch paw sat one on either side of her, and the meeting began.

"my clan," silverstar began, "in the name of starclan have i gathered you! tonight, underneath the half-moon, i will name an apprentice!" moonkit heard murmmers of resentment and surprise from the cats that crowded her, "but your kits are only Two moons!" sunfur, an orange she-cat spoke up. "is it shadekit?" asked whispertail, the dark kit's father. the clan leader just shock her head, "no whispertail, your son isn't old enough he is only five moons. i will name my daughter," a agsp sounded from a cat nearby, moonkit turned to see skykit, her brother bound toward her. his orange tail waving angrily ," you said we would become apprentices togther!" he yowled. moonkit's eyes stretched wide, "n-no, starclan has told me otherwise." she stumbled over her words. her littermate seemed realy hurt, but not in a way she could fix...

silverstar's meow broke their thoughts, "moonkit, come forward please." the white kit did so, her mother purred and announced, "starclan have sent us a medicine cat at last! moonkit has had a dream, and in it bluestar, former thunderclan leader, told her that she was meant to be the medicine cat of _moonclan."_ silverstar continued the clan was silent, " she is a special cat, and now i name her until she earns her full name, witch starclan will provide, as moonpaw!" the clan finally opened their mouths and cheered just as the wind had, "moonpaw, moonpaw!"

 **spottedleaf's POV:**

the starclan medicine cat purred as she watched the naming, "oh moonpaw you will be a wonderful medicine cat one day, and even though i was from thunderclan, i will mentor you." the apprentice tilted herhead up toward spottedleaf, as she heard the whisper of the wind carry her words. with paws held by silver-pelt, the tortishell walked down to stand beside her new apprentice. moonpaw's eyes went wide and she quickly rubbed noses with her starry mentor. after silverstar called the meeting to an end, moonclan went back to normal life. spottedleaf lead moonpaw to the medicine den. it was an old badger set and it had many small storage areas for herbs. plus it was rather large so sick cats could stay in it. moonpaw mewed, "i-i um, i ... let me start over. um, what should i do first for my training?"


	7. Chapter 7

the clan so far: **time skip: two moons later (the clan has been updated acordingly)**

leader: silverstar, a silver she-cat with one black paw(apprentice: finchpaw)

deputy: thistlepelt, a light brown tom with spiky fur

medicine cat: moonpaw, a pure white she-cat with black eyes

warriors: nighttooth, a long-toothed black tom

rushwing, a fast ans fluffy gray she-cat(apprentice: owlpaw)

sunfur, an orange tabby she-cat

firestorm, an orange tom with green-blue eyes

dewwhisker, a light cream colored she-cat(apprentice: spiritpaw)

whispertail, a large Russian blue tom

Emberheart ,Pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws and tail

foxlaw, a hansom red-ish brown tom with whit belly

rapidbreeze, a light gray with darker ears and blue eyes(apprentice: shadepaw)

sparrowfeather, brown and white spotted tom with green eyes

rainstorm, fluffy yellow fur and orange stripes (apprentice: stormpaw)

apprentices: owlpaw,a dark brown tabby tom

finchpaw,a small orange and white she-cat

spiritpaw, a light gray she-cat with silver splotches

moonpaw, a pure white she-cat with black eyes

shadepaw, a dark grey and black tom with light amber eyes

stormpaw,a small orange and black she-cat with half of her face one color and the other half the other color

queens: silverstar, the clan leader mother of moonpaw, starkit, and skykit

waterlilly, a pure white she-cat with short fur and one green eye and one brown eye mother of ravenkit

kits: skykit, a tortishell tom withan orange tail

starkit, a slim black tom specked with white

ravenkit, a long furred light tan tom with a black tail and white paws

elders: tallgrass, a white and tan tom with brown eyes

flowerpatch, a golden tabby she-cat with black and white paws

 **moonpaw's pov** :

moonpaw nodded as she got the traveling herbs ready for the cats going to the gathering that night, it was going to be silverstar, thistlepelt, firestorm, rushwing,rainstorm, whispertail,emberheart, rapidbreeze, sadepaw, stormpaw, owlpaw and herself. plus the starclan cat that she called her mentor, spottedleaf. ther tang of herbs was strong in the air, it made it hard to tell when shadepaw walked into the den, "hello." his mew startled moonpaw, she jumped causing her pile of tansy to scatter all over the den. she glared at the apprentice for a few moments before hearing pottedleaf call to her purring, "i know you are only four moons old, but i hadnt realized you were still just as frightened as a kit!" she soothed down moonpaws ruffled fur and sat with her tail curled around her paws.

moonpaw nodded and sat up, "hi, shadepaw." she mewed to the dark apprentice, he was standing outside the entrance to the medicine den and he had his head tilted to one side making him look like a curious kit. he blinked slowly as though he were confused but quickly recovered saying a mumbled sorry and begining to help her clean the mess of tansy. he pulled back out of the den and then invited moonpaw to go join him, "you must be hungry, you've been in here all day! wanna come get a big fat rabbit to share?" his meow became excited, "i caught my first one today!" moonpaw purred. her belly rumbled and she followed her clanmate to the fresh-kill pile where he presented the rabbit. moonpaw's eyes widened, "thats the biggest prey i have ever seen!" she meowed and happily tucked her paws underneath herself to share the fresh kil with shadepaw, "hey, can you teach me to hunt?" she asked him suddenly, "medicine cats have to learn hunting skills and basic fighting skills too." she explained quickly.

shadepaw jumped to his paws, "of course!" he mewed. moonpaw held back mrrow of laughter and stood. she looked around at her clan. at moonclan. silverstar and thistleprlt were talking to emberheart underneath the high-tree while finchpaw played mossball with ravenkit outside nersury. and on the otherside of the fresh-kill pile whispertail dewwhisker and spiritpaw all shared tongues. moonpaw could even hear tallgrass snoring in the elders den. the small white she-cat looked back to shadepaw, "well you'll have to wait till after the gethering." then silver star yowled to get her cats together. and they left.

 **sorry its short, sorry it took me forever to update. hope you may like it. i used some more kitties from the sugestions you guys gave me, sorry if i didnt use yours...but thanks for reading!**


End file.
